The paradise series: Tears of an angel
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Rated M for mature. KakashiXIruka.


**Your fav. incest making, yaoi story teller, Hinata-chan is back again, this time it's not monster house but a new story of the new series, something paradise, gosh I forgot my own series's name XD Well I'll just skip that part and tell you the name of this story.**

**Tears of an angel. Inspired by Ryan and Dan. I recommend looking it up on youtube, it's that good ^^.**

**Summary: Two angels, deeply in love with each other. **

**Pairing: KakashiXIruka**

**Warning: Contains shounen-ai scene and a bit of corny stuff.**

* * *

Everyone on earth believed the heavenly gates that were said to hold a shiny palace on the other side of it, actually existed in their hearts. The fact that they were completely wrong was true. There was never such a thing as a palace in their hearts but it did exist, just not the way humans thought of it as. This castle was the home to all angels and was the place for eternal love. The garden of Eden was still around had it not been for two angels who risked their powers to protect it. God had informed them that it would be all right and that he could just create a new one. But these two did not want their place to get destroyed because of eve's stupidity.

Kakashi Hatake, an angel of peace. Lost his eyes when he died and became known as the eyeless peace maker. His one goal in is angel life was to bring the newcomers a peaceful welcome and to bring them hope of staying on God's side of the world. Most humans thought that angels had sparkly or shiny wings that were pure white. It was not like that. Instead, their wings were based on their mood. For example: If you were constantly mad all the time, your wings would become red the moment you step past the golden gates.

Iruka Umino, an angel of love. A newcomer to the angel world but was adjusting quite well. His main hobby was to read most of his time while going site seeing around the many gardens that God had created. Fountains of water flowed beside every holy statue, showing off how beautiful they could be if you really looked hard enough at one.

The two of the angels had met twice before but have never spoken much to each other except to give a comment about how nice they looked in their outfits. On this wonderful day, did they happen to fall in love in a favourite garden of all the angels. The garden of Eden. It had more flowers than a florist or a green house could keep and had much more trees then an apple tree farmer. A bench that was handmade, built with carvings on the back of it, resembled a very romantic spot for a pair of angels in love.

Kakashi did not know what Iruka had looked like but imagined his face as sweet as his voice. They would usually eat together but neither was hungry but both knew of only one thing. They were both in love and did not want this feeling to end. Iruka found it a bit strange for falling for another man, but looked past it, hoping God would not abandon them for being the way they were. His face would blush every time he heard Kakashi's loving voice in his ear.

Iruka closed his eyes as Kakashi leaned toward Iruka's breath that came out of his mouth and locked his lips with Iruka's. The feeling was unrivaled with any other emotion and was put inside the love category. Another angel, one with dark red hair and brown eyes, looked on as the two angels exchanged their vows to each other. A girl with yellow wings and a blue hair clip in the form of a bow sat on top of her head as she watched the sin in front of her. She backed away quietly and ran toward the golden palace that kept the mighty God himself, inside.

"My lord...um...are angels allowed to report other angels for sins?" The mighty God himself was shrouded with a red veil that covered half of his face, only showing his lips and chin.

"Speak"

"Today I report two angels, both male, both in love" The girl stood her ground as God growled unpleasantly.

"Your memories tell the truth, I shall deal with it at once, thank you, you may leave" The girl bowed slightly and ran outside of the palace.

The all mighty God was not angry, just a little tired of dealing with two male angels falling in love but it pained him to banish any angel. He was not as big as one would think. He was very human like but had blond hair that flowed down to the floor. He walked himself into the garden and was greeted instantly by some of the other angels.

"Kakashi Hatake...it pains me that I have to banish you from the garden...please do not make me use force" Iruka's eyes formed tears.

For being a newcomer, he knew quite a lot. To be banished forever from the garden meant being banished from entering the angel world forever. Kakashi stood in front of Iruka.

"Lord of angels, please do not send me away from my beloved Iruka, he is kind and very caring"

"I WON'T ALLOW IT, THERE IS TOO MUCH OF IT ON EARTH....I....WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS!" Iruka could see that the lord of angels was not serious and could see that he was really hurting inside.

"You yearn for something that we have aren't you?" Kakashi stepped aside for Iruka to stand up.

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Tears dropped from the red veil.

"Naruto...." A man with blond, short hair appeared from the sky and flew toward the crowd of angels.

"Papa, they were performing a sin against you and-" A slap was all Kakashi could hear as the other angels looked in shock of what they saw.

The red veil got knocked off of the boy with long hair and had fallen to the cloudy floor. Whisker like marks were on both of his cheeks in three straight lines, toward his mouth. His cheek grew a bit red from the slap his father had given him. The boy felt his cheek as tears dropped again. Iruka held onto Kakashi, hiding his face from father and son greeting.

"For shame...you should know better then to act like me while I'm away, and what they did was not considered a sin" Iruka's eyes swelled with happy filled tears.

"Papa...when will I fall in love?" God took his son away from the garden and pointed to a girl with yellow wings and a blue bow in her hair.

"My name is Anita, I'm very pleased to meet you again" The girl blushed a bit.

Naruto slowly walked toward her and began to hold hands with her while his father went into the golden palace, leaving the two lovebirds alone in the garden. Iruka wiped his tears away and rested his head on his new lover's shoulder. Both holding their hands slightly in the air, palms to palms.

_"How beautiful the tears of an angel are..."_Iruka blinked in confusion wondering how Kakashi could have known what his tears looked like. Kakashi opened his eyes and gazed down into Iruka's. His eyes were two different colours. One was a onyx color while the other was red as blood itself.

_"My tears are for you"_And with that said, Iruka placed his lips on Kakashi's.

* * *

A/n: Hope you liked this short story ^^.


End file.
